


Every blessing is a curse

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, sex with a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was in love, but not with her husband. Paris was kind and his hands were smooth, not rough from war and labor. He said he loved her and she believed him because there was no lie in his eyes, just truth, tenderness and so much youth.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or: How Helen turned immortal and started to lust after souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every blessing is a curse

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I always pictured Littlefinger as Dionysus. I hope you feel the same xD This chapter was also inspired by [This gifset](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/post/124081909738/helenoftroy-elizah-scene-from-troy-2004)

I was in a room on a ship, with my back flat on the bed and Lycaon lying between my legs. His head was nestled against my swollen belly while he nuzzled the stretched skin that held his pups inside my womb. We were on our way to greece and I knew that I had promised him that he would never have to take human shape again, but this was the only way to get the two of us across the sea. My old necklace, given to me by my mother once, still had it's magic and gave him back his old appearance, before he became Lycaon. The only problem was that he didn't remember his human life. He didn't talk much and growled at people but the only other option would've been to leave him back home in America and he wouldn't want that.

He kissed and licked my stomach again, sighing happily because I was carrying his offspring and there was no way he wouldn't be there when they were born. He wanted to protect me and for that he would suffer human skin.

Lycaon shifted a bit, his naked skin rubbed against mine and he slipped closer to my neck, kissing it upwards until he found my lips and it was nice for a change to be that close to him, to be able to kiss him, even though his teeth were still sharp and his cock still as big as in his half-wolf form, including the knot. He breathed heavily into my mouth while he rocked back and forth, grinding his hot flesh against my already wet folds.

"Please," he carefully shaped the words with his lips. "again."

I only grinned, which he replied to with a pleased rumble. He climbed behind me and shoved his knee between my legs to spread them, before he took himself in hand and pushed in eagerly. He still  wasn't gentle but more passionate and didn't thrust in as far as we both wanted.

It was the only way now for us to have sex without disturbing the pups. After a month I was already heavy, which made me believe that they were more wolf than human and that pleased me. I wouldn't know what to do with human children. I hadn't been human in a very long time.

*

_She was in love, but not with her husband. Menelaus was a cruel man with the cruel desire to corrupt his wife, the beautiful Helen. She had been the victim of men before and rescued by her brothers but this time they wouldn't, because Helen herself had chosen Menelaus. She hadn't believed that there could be a kind man who would be good to her, so she chose the one who the fates had told her would become a king and as a queen she wouldn't be safe but safer than a wife of a peasant. It was alright for a while and she wouldn't enjoy the nights with her husband, but she survived them and it was more than she could ever hope for._

_He would have Helen on her back so he could look into her eyes when he made her come. Every man was hoping to give her bliss, it would be a compliment to their skills. She never came for him, but she acted, when his fat stomach was slapping against the back of her thighs and his beard and tongue scratching her legs, which he had thrown over his shoulders._

_"Come for me, you godlike slut," he would grunt and Helen would close her eyes and moan the way she would when she was in pain. It always was enough for him and it said more about him than about her. "Now pray to the gods and Dionysus that you're fertile this time and bear me many sons."_

_So she prayed._

_She was in love, but not with her husband. Paris was kind and his hands were smooth, not rough from war and labor. He said he loved her and she believed him because there was no lie in his eyes, just truth, tenderness and so much youth._

_"I'll walk right up to him and tell him you're mine."_

_He was so sure of himself, so righteous and unfitting to the world of cruel men and she fell in love with him again, she fell for his naivete and his love for her. No one had loved her like that before._

_"You're very young, my love," she said and touched his face with tears in her eyes. He was almost too innocent for her._

_"We're the same age." She smoothed his little frown with her fingertips and didn't dare to tell him about her birth and life. She had been born with memories and she would carry them across the sea._

_"You're younger than I ever was," she whispered and looked into his eyes with determination. It was Aphrodite's hands that entwined their fingers, but it was Helen who didn't want to let go._

_And so her first live ended._

*

I was screaming in pain but still held on to the rocks above me. My blond hair was sticking to my face and blood ran down the inside of my legs.

"Please, madam, you have to push harder!"

My knees were weak and trembling but I pushed again with another scream as an outlet. During the second half of my pregnancy we had been living in a cavern in greece, far away from human life. The only human being here was the woman who I persuaded to help me get through the birth of my children. She didn't know what to expect because I didn't know either, but whatever happened, she wouldn't take that secret with her.

Lycaon was hiding in the shadows, waiting. He had taken off the necklace and couldn't show himself yet, but I could feel the impatience radiating from his body. He couldn't wait to hold his children, even in this form, whatever they would turn out to be.

I pushed harder during the next contraction and heard the woman gasp loudly.

"I... I can see the head..."

The sound of her voice told me that my child definitely wasn't human and I moaned with joy. Lycaon must've realised the same and couldn't suppress the pleased growl. The woman turned around immediately, with panic in her eyes and I barely managed to kick her.

"Concentrate!" I panted and she faced me again with an apology and placed her hands between my legs to catch my offspring.

I screamed again and felt my body getting teared apart.

*

_They were on the ship sailing to troy and it was a hot summer night. Paris was lying next to Helen, both were naked and covered with a thin sheet of fabric. She was only half asleep because of the warmth and felt a hand stroking her leg tenderly. She opened her eyes to smile at Paris but when she did his back was turned towards her and none of his hands were even near. With a rising heartbeat she looked to the end of the bed and let out a small scream. A man was kneeling between her legs, his tunic already gone and his hands getting closer to her lips of the vulva. She tried to turn away and wake Paris but he wouldn't move and his breath stayed even._

_"Don't bother," the man said and his voice was so deep and blood-curdling that he probably wasn't just a man. "They won't wake until sunrise. Nyx and her son Hypnos owe me a favor."_

_"Who are you?" Helen whispered and tried to push his hands away, but he forced himself on her with a smooth motion and started to rub her sex with his right hand._

_Helen just stared at him with an open mouth and gasped at the sensation. Never had a man touched her like that before the act, they would just be sticking their cocks inside of her. They didn't care if she was wet for them and not even her sweet Paris had enough experience to notice a difference._

_"My name is Dionysus and I remember your prayers and sacrifices very well, dear Helen."_

_Helen swalloed loudly. Menelaus had made her do sacrifices in the shrine of Dionysus to grand them a child, but her husband didn't know that she wished for the opposite. No child-_

_"-should endure him as a father," Dionysus finished her thought and started to rub her clitoris in small circles. "You were a toy to them and you're a toy to the gods."_

_Helen whimpered and couldn't help but close her eyes at the arousal she felt. Not just his touches but also his weight on him thrilled her and he smelled so strongly of musk and spicy herbs that she wanted to press her face into his skin and let him do whatever he pleased._

_"No," she begged. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Everyone wants you, Helen. Even your phantom could make strong men fight for your hand and body. Three mighty goddesses are already fighting and your legend will inspire a war. I'm here to ruin their fun."_

_Helen moaned when he pressed the palm of his whole hand against her and moved it up and down._

_"You and I, we are the same. Our father seduced our mortal mothers, but I am the only half-god who was raised into godhood by Zeus himself. He should've made you a goddess, too, sweet sister."_

_Dionysus was breathless with anticipation and soon replaced his hand with his cock. She could feel the hard and big head rub against her entry and moaned at the feeling, her juice covering him already, making him slick._

_"Do you want it, Helen? Do you want me to take you? To make you immortal?"_

_Helen was almost crying because she wanted him so bad, but she couldn't just make him, he wanted her to say it, to choose this instead of Paris._

_"Pleeeaaase. Please take me."_

_There was an inhuman glint in his eyes and his hips snapped so quick and hard she was thrown back and forgot how to breathe. He had entered her with pure godly force and she was so full she clinged to him and moaned desperately._

_He fucked into her fast and rough which made the bed shake and even Paris, who had turned on his back now, moved with their rythm. Helen couldn't help but stare at her sleeping lover while the god of fertility grasped her bottom and pounded into her._

_His legs were moving with every thrust, scratching at the sheets, shoving him forward, like he was trying to crawl inside of her. He groaned and told her how much he wanted to do that since she first prayed to him. He had wanted to kill Menelaus and take her as a bride for himself but he wasn't allowed to. Now he could save her from this misery._

_"No mortal shall be able to impregnate you."_

_"You will be a goddess of lust and beauty."_

_"You shall never die."_

_Dionysus’ words made her feel even better and his cock felt so good inside of her like she had never experienced before. Her hands that had been holding on to his back, wandered down until she could grab his rear and feel the muscles flex beneath her fingers._

_"More, please, more!"_

_He quickened his pace again eagerly and lifted her hips a bit so he could slam into her harder and her legs were erected and bouncing in the air. She raised her head to watch his cock disappearing deep inside of her, over and over again and that was when Helen saw her._

_The most beautiful woman was standing behind Dionysus and watched them in disgust._

_"How dare you," The woman said angrily but the god, who was still fucking her ruthlessly, didn't react at all. He couldn't see her, only Helen could._

_Aphrodite._

_"Please," Helen whispered and Dionysus chuckled because he thought she demanded more, but it was the goddess she was speaking to._

_"I promised Paris your hand and you could have had a wonderful life, full of children and love. Is this how you repay me, Helen?"_

_Helen couldn't say anything, only stare, while she was being fucked._

_"I am older than him, even older than Zeus himself and my power will still pollinate this earth when the gods are gone. Dionysus should've known that." Aphrodite's face was screwed up in disappointment and she raised her arms with the palms turned upwards. "The gift he is giving you shall turn into a curse. You will be a monster of lust, only satisfied when taking the lives of your lovers. Their seed will keep you alive and beautiful, but never as beautiful as me. Nothing shall release you, in this life or the next."_

_Helen closed her eyes with a moan, grabbing the god's arms to make him stop, to warn him, but it was too late. He was pumping his seed inside of her with a long groan and she felt her own orgasm hitting her like the kick of a horse and her legs were trembling in the air, making her wreathe beneath him._

_The last thing she noticed was the flash of Aphrodite's smile and how the humaneness was stripped away from her._

*

I was lying on a bed of moss and only a few candles illuminated the cavern. My belly was already shrinking again and I was healing, far quicker than a human woman. In my arms were two dark wolf pups who were making small whimpering noises. Unlike their father, whose body was still human shaped, they were proper wolfs and would never know the pain of humanity.

Lycaon was lying next to them, so our pups were between us, and it was him who had licked them clean and placed them beside me. The woman was slain, outside of the cavern. The horror in her eyes had been too great. We couldn't keep her alive.

"I want to name them Castor and Pollux, after my brothers."

Lycaon only growled in approval and licked my arm.

"Now that I know it is possible, this won't be the end. It's just the beginning... I am home now and I'll have more children."

Dionysus' gift was flawed and now I knew what that flaw was. Not even Aphrodite had considered that I would mate with monsters. Gods had been so busy with seducing mortals that they didn't  think about the creatures that survived Oblivion. It was another life for me and I felt that I would enjoy it the most.

*

_It was Hector who pushed Helen off the ship in egypt. She was trembling in her tunic with invisible blood on her hands. She was crying and begging for forgiveness but Hector was too righteous for that. Aphrodite had left with Dionysus and there was nothing he could do for her now. Zeus himself, her father, had denied her godhood and now she was neither god nor mortal, something in-between. A monster, like Aphrodite had said._

_She had woken up again with a feverish hunger and Paris beside her was smiling so sweetly that she mounted him and made love to him. It had felt differently, better, and she only realised what the curse had done to her when Paris came inside of her and lost his soul at the same time. She had taken it like his seed and now he was half dead, a mere wreck and she was weeping for him. That was not what she had wanted._

_She was standing at the shores and watched the ship took off without her. A shadow of her face was traveling with them and later Helen would learn that a phantom of her beauty could indeed start a war._

_But that didn't concern her anymore. She turned her back on the past and took a step into a new life. A life that would last centuries._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
